


Claws

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [390]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Panic, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9916241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Benny takes a bad hit on a hunt. In his panic, Sam immediately sees hellhound claw marks.





	

* * *

It happens so fast. Sam’s unprepared to face the creature right then, thinking it’s cave is further on. He has his blade half-raised but Benny pushes him out of the way, taking it himself. Benny, being a vampire, is damn fast, but the creature is faster, slashing him with brutally sharp claws.

Benny lets out a howl but still does his best to stab the creature. Dean is the one who manages to finish it off, getting around behind it, using Benny’s frontal assault as a distraction. 

Sam, for his part, is trying to keep things together.

First and foremost is keeping Benny together. Benny, with five wickedly long, deep scratches along his chest and stomach. Sam’s breath catches, then comes faster, out of control. It looks like…he shakes his head. He’s not thinking about it. He has work to do.

His outer shirt and Benny’s combined make a suitable compress until Sam can get them to clean bandages, and Dean helps get them to the car. Truthfully, Dean does most of the work. Sam feels fuzzy, his breathing coming all wrong again. Together. He has to keep it together.

 _Get it together, Winchester_.

Benny lies down in the back and Sam crawls in with him, partly so someone can look after Benny, mostly so he can assure himself.

Benny is alive. Benny is fine. They just _look_  like hellhound claw marks. Benny is here, with him.

Benny smiles weakly at him. “You good?” he asks.

Normally, Sam would respond, tell Benny to worry about his damn self, that he’s the one hurt, dammit, and, for that matter, what exactly does Benny think he’s doing, pushing Sam out of the way, taking that kind of hit for him? But right then, he can’t make his throat work. He manages to nod.

Benny’s smile disappears and he looks Sam over critically. He doesn’t say anything then, just watches Sam unnervingly until they’re back at the motel. Then Dean helps Sam get Benny into their room before Dean goes through the door to the adjoining, telling them to call if they need anything.

Sam immediately gets Benny a blood bag from their supply, handing it over. Benny drinks quickly, and his color starts to come back as he replenishes his blood supply.

He sets the empty bag aside. “Alright, Sam, spill,” he commands. “What’s got you lookin’ at me like I’m ‘bout to disappear? Just a cut, Sugar.”

Sam wants to argue about how that was most definitely not _just a cut_ , but he still can’t make the words come. He lowers a shaking hand to grasp Benny’s own, and Benny squeezes back. Sam closes his eyes. It’s cold. It’s always cold, but it doesn’t help right now.

“Just…look like hellhound claws,” Sam admits.

Benny squeezes his hand once more, before looking down at his own torso, directing Sam’s attention there. “These?” he asks, pointing to the already half-healed marks with his free hand. “Nah,” he says.

“They did,” Sam says, refusing to be put off like that.

Benny sobers quickly. “I bet,” he says sympathetically. “But I ain’t leavin’ you. Not like that, not at all. Promise, Sam. ’M a vampire. Look. Healin’ right up. I’ll be just fine.”

Sam inhales yet another shaky breath. He knows it’s true. He does. It doesn’t make it any easier for his brain to accept.

“Come here,” Benny says, so Sam lays beside him. Benny moves so his head is on Sam’s chest, arm slung over him, completely surrounding Sam.

“’m right here, Sam,” he says, voice rumbling.

Sam raises a shaky hand to run across Benny’s back, and, holding him in bed, knowing he’s there, and okay, he finally starts to get his breathing back under control, to feel his heart calm and settle.

“Good?” Benny asks a few minutes later.

Sam nods, and pulls Benny a little tighter to him. Benny moves even closer. “Good,” he says.


End file.
